


Coryphy-spit

by TisUnfortunateThatTheyWrite



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Sera Being Sera, Sera Swears, inquisitor points this out and is uncomfortable, sera talking about elfy elves, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisUnfortunateThatTheyWrite/pseuds/TisUnfortunateThatTheyWrite
Summary: Sera and the Inquisitor talk about Corypheus' threat and they come up with fun names to call him and ways of humiliating him. Then Sera makes a comment about elves and the inquisitor gives their thoughts on it.





	Coryphy-spit

"Sacksplash. I know his name. Doesn't deserve the respect of me saying it, does he?"

Lanaris just looked at Sera, her mouth gaping and her eyes wide.

"You know Sera..." She looked off to the side, putting her fist up to her mouth, furrowing her eyebrows as she spoke. "You just might be onto something there.."

Sera looked at her with questioning eyes.

"What?.. What are you thinking?" She looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What if.. yeah.. what if we all start saying Corypheus' name wrong?" Lanaris looked at Sera, her eyes staring at her with a look that screamed 'this is brilliant'. Sera looked back at her with shining admiration.

"Don't you mean Coryphenis.. or maybe.. Corphy-spit?"

"Perfect, perfect Sera!! Oh and we could, we could-"

"Throw pies in his face?!"

Lanaris' excitement was put on hold for a moment to give Sera a weak smile.

"I don't think we're going to have the chance to hit him with such a.. a delicacy." Lanaris chuckled lightly.

Sera laughed at her. "Ahh it was worth a shot, right?" She snorted after laughing so hard. "You know.. you're not that bad.. for an elf!"

"You know, you're quite sharp. What am I kidding, of course you know.." She smiled as she looked at the floor. However as she brought her head up to look at Sera, she were no longer smiling. "But must you mention my race, whenever I surprise you?"

"Well.." Sera had an uncomfortable feeling about her as a look of discomfort set on her face. "It's just that you know.. you're not like Solas, or Ionki or one of them really elfy elves we have around 'ere." She shook her head slightly as she continued. "It's weird. I almost expect it from you. You hang around with the egg all the time!"

"It's not all.. the time. I.. I admit I like to know of his journeys. I find them interesting.. it's just me."

Sera looked at Lanaris with a reproachful look. "It's not "just you" alright? Other elves have asked too-"

"You mean Dalish elves or our people in general?" Lanaris asked.

"I don't know, Dalish mostly I guess.. You're all so.. interested in the fade. You know what Dalish are like with magic and all that. It's almost like you're all a bit.. obsessed about it is all. That's why I expect you to be so.. elfy."

Lanaris looked dubiously at Sera as she explained herself, she was obviously uncomfortable with her explanation.

"Listen Sera.. just because I am or anyone is "elfy", doesn't mean you should use our race to define us. I understand you have your own issues on the matter. I understand that perfectly well, but... I don't know.." Lanaris' head bowed as she held her arm. "I.. I would feel more comfortable if you looked at me like I was a person.. and not by my.. ears. Or well.. my vallaslin."

Sera for once was lost for words. She hadn't expected this talk from the Inquisitor. Much less after having a good time laughing together. "I haven't been making you that uncomfortable about it.. have I?" She looked at Lanaris with concern.

"What? No, no.. it's just me nit picking really. You can go on I suppose, it's just.... it's just me being silly. Sorry for bringing it up, I ruined the mood!" Lanaris backed away slightly, laughing awkwardly.

"No, no it's alright." Sera nudged her with her elbow. "I'm just glad we can have a laugh together about Cor-sniff-enis."

"I need to remember to bring that up at the next table meeting.."

"I'll remind you don't worry."

Sera gave Lanaris a playfully nudge before she walked away, masking the underlying concern that she had for them with a smile and a "I'll be here!"


End file.
